What will they think?
by Leeny- lady of song
Summary: The Commander and the Herald... What will people think! (Basically a story to keep myself from obsessing over Cullen more than I already am... and I figured I'd share)


_ "Cassandra is Pissed. Well on the outside, everyone who really knows her realizes she's hurting more then ever before. Liliana has been keeping her anger at bay, to the best of her ability at least._

_My unit was at the front line went the veil ripped opened and spit out a woman. My soldiers hesitated, as I ran to her side. We heard a voice through the veil before it shut. I signaled my group to guard us as I checked the females vitals. She was alive, thank the maker. I scooped her up and carried her to Cassandra's camp. The seeker took the woman from me and had her chained up in the basement of a building. Thinking she was the cause of the breach. I guess because of that glowy green hand thing."_ " And that Varric is all I can tell you at the moment." Cullen explained to the beardless dwarf.

"Alright Curly, at least it's a bit of an idea to go off of... Was the chick hot?" Varric asked as he shot an arrow into a nearby Shade causing to disappear in a poof of smoke.

"She was attractive." Cullen said softly, blushing deeply as the fade rift spooled more demons out.

Varric laughed as they continued to hold the front line, the demons kept pushing them hard. But they pushed back harder.

She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing a dimmed lit stone room around her. The woman signed and shook her head, she wasn't use to being caught and chained. She rubbed her hands against the iron cuffs, her skin was already raw from when she was unconscious. Her right hand tingled with pain and exploded into a green glow. The door behind her burst open, the slight headache she had from hungry and thirst intensified.

"Explain yourself!" Cassandra demanded, as the woman's hand continued to glow, causing her pain.

"The conclave, the entire conclave is dead... Save you." Leliana explained as Cassandra knelt down in front of the prisoner.

"I don't remember, just things chasing me and a woman surrounded in a holy light..." she explained looking into Cassandra's eyes.

"Cass, we need her..." Leliana stated softly, as Cassandra's hand found it's way to rest on the hilt of her sword.

"We think, your mark can close the breach. We need to try. Will you help?" Cassandra asked the woman calmly.

She nodded slowly and looked down at her hand.

"What is your name?" Leliana asked as they helped her up and out of the holding room.

"I am Celene Trevelyan. You are Lady NightingGale and Seeker Cassandra. Pleasure." Celene smirked as they came out of the house and into a snowy battle field.

Leliana went ahead of them as Cassandra escorted Celene through the battlefield, keeping demons at bay and picking the woman up when the breach grew. The mark on her hand kept growing, and causing pain, even after Cassandra gave her daggers to defend herself and trying to keep her mind focused on other things.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Cassandra asked as they climbed stairs covered in blood and snow.

"It does, and I'm even trained to withstand magic." They cleared the top and saw more fighting, a dwarf and an elven mage killing demons back to back.

"My lady, you live! Hurry give me your hand!" the elf grabbed her hand and yanked it towards to fade rift.

The green glow intensified and a beam erupted from her, the rift shut with a bang and all was calm.

"It works! My lady, I am Solas, and this is Varric. We have been keeping the front line from being ambushed from behind." the elf explained.

"If I can close them, can I close that big one?" Celene asked staring at her hand against the sky.

"That's what we are hoping, will you help?" Cassandra asked walking towards another set of stairs slowly. Celene nodded and the oddball group of four headed to the bridge were Cassandra's men held the best ground they could manage. Leliana stood looking over a map with a male cleric who, seemed to think Celene was the complete and total cause of the breach. After Cassandra basically told the man to shut his trap, they decided Celene needed to get up close and personal with the breach.

"We could take the mountain pass or use our men for a frontal charge." Leliana explained pointing at two places on the map.

Celene's eyes wandered to the mountain pass and shuddered as her hand started to glow and burn.

"Can we just charge and get it over it, I'm in a world of pain here." she stated.

"Gather the troops and get ready to charge!" Cassandra ordered the closest soldier.

The small group gave their soldiers a head start and followed cutting down any demon they ran into. A blonde man with a feather shoulder wrap ran up to Cassandra.

"We cleared the... Oh!... you survived! You...uh...look well!" the man stumbled over his words as his face lit up and his eyes widened as he cleared his throat. "Uh, we cleared up to the breach, it's all up to you now." He bowed slightly and ran odd towards some soldiers.

"That was... commander Cullen... Now, let's hurry." Cassandra explained.

Celene looked back to Cullen as Cassandra moved past her, Cullen looked up and met her eyes smiling before his attention was turned else where. Celene smirked slightly and hurried after Cassandra , where Solas and Varric waited at the breach.

"Are you ready?" Solas asked.

Celene nodded, and hopped off the ledge running for the breach. She held her hand up and thrust it towards the green light. Glowing, a beam shot out of her hand and that was the last thing she remembered.


End file.
